<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Intentions by Insolence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672585">Cold Intentions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence'>Insolence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Cum Inside, F/M, Nipple kink, PWP, Public Sex, Threesome, blowjob, braless Hermione, m/f/m, vaginal fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always cold whenever Hermione hangs out with Harry and Ron, but she usually ends up all hot and bothered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Intentions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron and Harry made a deal, whenever they are with Hermione, they have to make the room cold. </p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>To see her perfect erect nips through her shirt. </p>
<p>Lucky for them, she didn’t like wearing bras. </p>
<p>For how bright Hermione is, she has yet put two and two together on why it’s only cold when Harry or Ron (or both of them) were around. She’d shiver, and a pretty blush would paint her face. Time and time again she debated on wearing a bra but it just hurt her shoulders and back too much. Bras just never seem to fit right with her. Even though her shoulders and back pain were gone, the fabric of her shirt sent shivers down below and her erect pink nips were on display. </p>
<p>Though she didn’t think much about others seeing her nips, the feeling of the shirt, or the desk or anyone that passed by that would brush her nips in just the right way, would cause her to become aroused. </p>
<p>Wet panties were a daily thing. </p>
<p>Harry and Ron could see how much it turned Hermione on when her nips were touched. So at every chance they got they “accidentally” bumped into her. Whether it be their hands or their shoulders, or even handing over a piece of paper, they’d make sure they tweaked her nipples. </p>
<p>That night in the library, the trio were studying late into the night. The library had dropped to a very chilly degree. Hermione’s nipples, on cue, quickly became erect, tenting her shirt.  </p>
<p>“They really need to turn up the heat in here. It’s only late May, it’s not that hot out yet.” </p>
<p>The boys looked at each other. </p>
<p>“I dunno what you’re talking about ‘Mione, it feels fine in here.” Ron shrugged. </p>
<p>Harry kept his head down but was peering over to get an eye full of perky nips. </p>
<p>If only she’d take off her shirt. </p>
<p>“What if we got closer together, you know, share body heat.” Harry said, scooting closer to Hermione. Motioning for Ron to do the same. </p>
<p>They were both now touching shoulders with Hermione. They had gained a great, closer view, of her chest. </p>
<p>Every so often they’d “accidentally” nudge her so she’d brush up against the table, or pass her their notes making sure to brush by her nips. </p>
<p>Soon enough, Hermione was squirming in her chair, legs rubbing together. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, knowing full well what was wrong. </p>
<p>“Is something the matter between your legs?” Ron asked. </p>
<p>But, before Hermione could scold him for asking such a personal question, Ron shoved a warm hand between her legs, gently rubbing the outside. Teasing her clit. </p>
<p>Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. </p>
<p>“And what about here? You seem to be in pain every time something touches you here.” Harry reaches out, groping her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nips.  </p>
<p>Hermione bit back a moan. </p>
<p>Harry pinched her nipples through her shirt.  Then gently caressed her tits. Fiddling with her buttons. Slowly exposing her breasts to the cold library air. </p>
<p>Ron had made his way under her panties, pulling them down her legs. His hand returned to her went cunt, fingers slowly caressing the outside. Spreading her legs and lips, letting her juices drip onto the chair. </p>
<p>Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to stop them, finals were right around the corner! However, her lovely lady goods were being treated to such wonderful attentions. </p>
<p>“Wow you’re so wet, ‘Mione.” He slide a finger insider her, “just with having your tits played with, and your cunt teased.” </p>
<p>Harry squeezed her tits together, bending down to lick them. </p>
<p>“Your nips are perfect, made to be sucked.” Harry brought them both to his mouth, gently sucking them. Harry would switch between licking then and gently biting them. Then go back to sucking. </p>
<p>Ron added another finger, he could feel Hermione tighten around him. Ron picked up the pace, fingering her with vigor. </p>
<p>Hermione was screaming through her hands. Her legs spread as far as they could go, her back was arched so Harry could have complete access to her sensitive nips. </p>
<p>Soon enough, Hermione was climaxing, she was squirting onto the chair and the floor. </p>
<p>Harry pulled away, admiring their work. Her nips were puffy and red. And her legs shone with her juices. </p>
<p>Harry pulled Hermione into his lap, his cock out and ready for her. He gently rubbed the outside of her cunt with the head of his swollen cock. </p>
<p>Ron moved in front of them, his cock out as well, he sat on the table, his legs on the outside of them. </p>
<p>“Suck me, fuck me with your tits.” Ron stroked himself, already leaking. </p>
<p>He placed his large cock between her breasts, she squeezed them around him. Taking the head into her mouth. </p>
<p>Harry gently lowered her onto his cock. Her cunt swallowing him whole. </p>
<p>Ron reaches down, flicking and pinching her nips. It was his turn to play with them. He gently pulled on them as he watched his cock disappear between her tits and her mouth. </p>
<p>Harry helped Hermione move up and down on his cock. He’d thrust up to meet her, making her moan. </p>
<p>“Amazing!” </p>
<p>Hermione was in heaven. No one ever played with her tits this much. She loved it.  She loved every minute and every part of this. She loved how her boys’ cocks felt inside her. Absolutely amazing. </p>
<p>“Here it comes!” Ron pushed his clock into her mouth, making her take his hot load. It leaked out of her mouth onto her tits. </p>
<p>Harry soon followed after, shoving his thick cock inside her, filling her with his cum. It slowly dripped down onto the chair, they were sitting on. </p>
<p>They eventually made it back to their dorms, where they continued to get as much of Hermione’s very perfectly erect nipples as they could. <br/>And of course more of her tight wet cunt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>